The present invention relates generally to ski equipment and particularly a ski pole holder for attachment to a ski lift.
Skiers, who ride ski lifts to the top of a ski run, must often carry their ski poles in hand or sit upon the poles as they ride. Some ski poles are provided with handles adapted to hang from the frame of the ski lift, but most ski poles do not have this capability. It is important to keep a firm hold on the ski poles during the ski lift ride, for if the poles fall to the ground the skier has no way immediately to retrieve the poles. For most skiers the ski lift ride offers an opportunity to prepare for the next run: examples of such activities include adjustment of ski clothing, application of lip ointment, and cleaning foggy goggles. These activities are hampered by the need to keep a firm hold on the ski poles, and many skiers drop their poles.